Tentação sobre pernas
by Mariah-Araujo
Summary: Bella não se lembra muita coisa da noite passada, tudo que ela sabe é que andou sobre saltos mortíferos, que estava sendo arrastada por sua melhor amiga e que havia um cara lá. De repente, acontece o pior: Quem diria que esse cara não seria apenas um caso de uma noite e que não desapareceria? Mundo pequeno ou Destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Isso tudo não me pertence. Só nos sonhos. Leiam meu recadinho lá embaixo ;)**

**Cap. I**

Alice. Eu vou matá-la. Se não fosse ela, meus pés estariam normais. Mas nãaaaaao, ela tinha que me fazer usar aquelas armas mortiferas nos pés ontem a noite. E agora? Como eu vou trabalhar se mal posso caminhar? Eu posso ficar sentada o dia todo não é? Não, pelo simples fato de que o meu chefe - meu lindo, incrível e perfeito chefe- me faz caminhar até a sua sala umas 500.000 vezes por dia. Quem ela pensa que é? Tudo bem, é minha melhor amiga, mas deve me odiar porque passar uma noite inteira com aqueles saltos, eu não faria isso nem mesmo com meu pior inimigo. Saí do meu quarto me arrastando, pedindio com todas as minhas forças à Deus que Carlisle hoje me deixasse ficar sentadinha. Ah. Carlisle Cullen é o meu chefe, um dos empresários mais poderosos que eu possa imaginar e por ironia do destino, ele é tio de Alice. Onde eu trabalho? Bom, eu sou assistente dele e ao mesmo tempo sou uma das responsáveis pela edição dos textos enviados à Editora Cullen. Ou seja, eu trabalho o tempo todo, dia e noite, em casa e na empresa, tudo pra ter dinheiro suficiente pra comprar meu próprio apartamento e deixar Alice viver em paz. Não que ela já tenha reclamado sobre eu morar com ela, na verdade, tenho certeza que ela ama a minha companhia (risos eternos) mas é que, agora com ela namorando Jasper, é um pouco estranho ficar em casa quando os dois tem uma noite selvagem no quarto ao lado. Voltando à minha triste vida, eu fui até a cozinha, onde alice estava comendo panquecas e sorrindo como se ontem tivesse sido a noite mais maravilhosa. Bom, pra ela deve ter sido.

-Bom dia, raio de sol. - me sentei de frente pra ela e a encarei com meu olhar mortífero. -Não seja tão turrona, está um dia lindo.

-Alice. Eu não consigo andar.

-Mas estava linda ontem a noite.

-De que adianta estar linda se não posso andar no dia seguinte?

-Bom, pergunte ao gatinho com que você estava dando uns amassos ontem. -engasguei. Tinha me esquecido completamente do tal carinha. Como era o nome dele mesmo?... Frederico? Jacob? Mike? Elliot? Ah, n sei, quem sabe ele me ligue mais tarde porque eu tenho quase certeza de que ele pediu o meu número. Será que dei o certo? Ah, vai saber né. -E outra, você pode ficar quietinha na sua mesa hoje.

-Quietinha? Alice, estamos falando do seu tio, ele me faz caminhar milhares de vezes.

-Eu posso falar com ele se você quiser.

-E dizer o que? Que eu cometi a irresponsabilidade de ir com você até uma boate em plena quarta-feira, fiquei bêbada, tropecei um milhão de vezes na porcaria daquele sapato e ainda fiquei com um desconhecido? Não, obrigado, prefiro ter pernas de mecânicas. -Alice gargalhou. -A propósito, Cadê o seu namorado? Ele não dormir aqui hoje de novo vai?

-Ele saiu muito cedo e não, ele não dormirá aqui hoje. -ela respondeu sorrindo. -Porque?

-Bom, como se ja não bastasse a noite incrível que eu estava tendo, não conseguia dormir porque estava tonta e meus pés latejavam, aí vocês começaram a fazer barulhos estranhos, parecia uma câmara de tortura, eu tive vontade de ir até lá e parar aquilo, mas tive medo do que poderia ver. -Alice gargalou outra vez, dessa vez, praticamente não conseguia respirar de tanto rir.

-Câmara de tortura? Acho que não, Bells. -dei um gole no meu café, decidida a continuar encarando Alice com meu olhar assassino. -Pare de me olhar assim, logo vai passar a dor.

-Pode até passar mas e a minha dignidade? Eu nunca... NUNCA, havia ficado com alguém desconhecido, nem me lembro o nome dele! E ontem eu bati meu recorde de quedas em publico.

-Eu não te forcei a ficar com o tal cara, nem vi vocês dois, só soube porque você ficou falando do cara dentro do carro.

-Mas você me arrastou até aquele lugar. Da proxima vez que você vier com: "_Bellinha, vamos, você vai adorar o lugar."_-imitei a voz dela. - Eu vou fugir, pro mais longe que puder.

-Não faça drama. -mostrei a lingua pra ela e nos levantamos, cientes de que tínhamos que ir trabalhar.

O que Alice fazia na Editora Cullen? Desfilava pelos corredores. E cuida da publicidade. Mas a primeira função é o que ela mais pratica. Como de costume, cada uma foi no seu carro, já que Alice sempre saía mais cedo que eu. Me arrastei até o elevador depois de deixar na minha vaga reservada e usei toda a força do meu corpo para apertar o botão do ultimo andar. O elevador começou a subir e eu pensei que morreria, a pressão com a minha dor de cabeça poderia ter me feito desmaiar e Alice estava adorando isso. Fada maléfica. Quando nós duas saímos, Carlisle estava no corredor com Esme, sua esposa e psicóloga da empresa. Sabe-se lá porque uma editora precisa de uma psicóloga, mas enfim, esse não é o ponto. Carlisle e Esme eram o tipo de casal mais perfeito do mundo. Beckham, Jolie-Pitt, Príncipe William e Kate Midleton, todos eles não chegavam ao dedo mindinho dos Cullen. É claro que eu babava por eles, sonhando que quando eu me casasse seria por um amor como o dois dois. Eles sorriam para nós e Alice abraçou a tia, eu, obviamente, os cumpirmentei rapidamente e fui até a minha sala, que era transparente até a metade e opaca do meio para o chão, me deixando observar ligeiramente o que acontecia lá fora, ou seja, eu ficava atenta a quem entrava ou saía o tempo todo. Minha vizinha de sala, obviamente era Alice e em frente a minha ficava a sala totalmente transparente do Presidente da empresa, Carlisle. Joguei minha bolsa no sofá da saleta e me sentei na cadeira giratória, me desfazendo das sapatilhas e quase ouvindo meus pés cantarem _Aleluia_. Alice continuava conversando com os tios. Ela não tinha o que fazer? Bom, do nada, Alice pareceu mais animada que o normal, até batendo palminhas e eu sabia que ouviria em breve o motivo disso. Ela andou até a própria sala e eu esperei, sabendo que ela logo me ligaria, porém, não aconteceu, talvez pela primeira vez na vida ela tivesse algum trabalho. Movi minha atenção para meus e-mails e os respondi, me assustando quando o telefone tocou e aparecia o número do escritório do meu chefe.

-Sim sr. Cullen?

-Isabella, temos muita coisa para hoje?

-Na verdade não, apenas uma reunião com a Srta. Rosalie Hale sobre o livro dela às 15 horas.

-Ótimo. Se alguém aparecer para marcar algo hoje, não estarei disponível, estou esperando uma pessoa e atenderei somente a Srta. Hale.

-Tudo bem.

-Obrigada, Bella. -ele desligou e eu me enchi de curiosidade... Quem ele ia encontrar? Quem seria importante o suficiente para ele cancelar tudo. Bom, assuntos do patrão, Bella, não se meta.

Comecei a trabalhar em um novo texto que com certeza precisaria de muita edição. Continuei até perto da hora do almoço, quando uma ligação me fez parar de ler. Eu não fazia ideia de onde meu celular estava, provavelmente dentro do buraco-negro que eu chamo de bolsa, então deixei cair na caixa postal e fui procurá-lo calmamente. Assim que o achei, uma mensagem apareceu.

_Bom dia, Bella, acho que está trabalhando e por isso não me atendeu não é? Bem, só queria dizer que pensei muito em você essa noite. ;) _

_E. C._

Bom, é óbvio que esse devia ser o cara que eu havia me enroscado na boate. E.C.? Que raiva de abreviação é essa? Nenhum nome me vinha á mente e eu me odiei por isso, o cara estava sendo gentil e agradável e o que eu era? Uma bandida que nem lembrava seu nome. Estava tão revoltada comigo mesma que apenas enfiei o celular na bolsa sem responder a mensagem.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que tudo que fazemos tem um castigo. O mundo estava me castigando por ter ido à aquela festa ontem, só pode. Quando eu me sentei na cadeira, o elevador se abriu e de lá saiu um Deus grego. Sem exagero nenhum, juro. Ele era perfeito. Até aí estava tudo ótimo, mas quando eu reparei bem no seu rosto, a memória me atingiu em cheio. Droga. Maldição. Eu me odeio. O cara que eu havia ficado na boate, o cara pra quem eu havia rebolado, o cara que quase me engoliu viva, o cara que me apertou, me acariciou e falou coisas sexys, ESSE cara estava entrando no meu trabalho e pior, Carlisle estava o recebendo carinhosamente. ELE era quem o meu chefe estava esperando. Porque essas coisas acontecem comigo?

Eu estava esverdeada de pânico, pensando que sim, aquele era o meu fim. O tal cara entrou com Carlisle na sua sala e eu apertei o botão da sala de Alice no telefone.

-Oi.

-Você está muito ocupada?

-Agora não, mas eu cinco minutos estarei.

-Ótimo, não se mova, não respire, não faça nada, prefiro falar com você. -eu desliguei e saí da sala, me mantendo de costas o máximo que podia, evitando assim que E.C. me visse, ou melhor, que visse meu rosto e soubesse que era eu. Eu entrei sem nem bater na porta, encontrando a minha melhor amiga se maquiando num espelho no banheiro.

-O que foi?

-Alice. O cara que eu fiquei ontem na boate... Ele me mandou uma mensagem meiga e gentil.

-Então... O que você respondeu?

-Não o fiz. Mas o ponto não é esse, acontece que no exato momento em que eu larguei meu celular, o mesmo cara apareceu aqui. Seu tio estava esperando por ele. É o meu fim, Alice. -ela estava me olhando de boca aberta, e do nada, começou a rir, feito uma maluca. -Para, não tem a menor graça. Se ele me reconhecer? Que tipo de pessoa seu tio vai achar que sou? O tipo que sai por aí se enroscando com qualquer um? -Alice não conseguia parar de rir e já estava enxugando lágrimas quando buscou fôlego e parou.

-Você vai me matar de rir. Você não ficou com qualquer um, Bella. Simplesmente porque o cara que está lá fora com meu tio, ou seja, o cara com quem você se amassou ontem é o meu primo, filho de Carlisle. -TUDO BEM. RESPIRE, BELLA. Eu jurava que ia cair desmaiada naquele momento.

-Não! Deus, Não!

-Ooooh, sim! Vocês vão se casar.

-Alice, eu nem sei o nome dele!

-Não por isso, é Edward. Vocês ficarão lindos juntos.

-Alice, eu vou ser demitida, eu me agarrei com o filho do meu chefe! -eu estava em desespero, mas ela parecia estar fazendo compras, simplesmente se divertindo as minhas custas.

-Não acho que será demitida, Bella. Edward está aqui por um simples motivo. Meu tio resolveu se afastar e curtir o resto da vida com a família e agora, está passando o trono para o filho que tem juízo. -eu continuava olhando para ela exasperada. -Não acho que ele vá demitir você, ele não faria isso com a garota que o seduziu totalmente.

-Pare com isso! Oh, meu Deus, eu fiquei com o meu novo chefe. A morte, por favor, eu imploro. -Alice sorriu.

-Fique calma, agora, eu preciso ir encontrar os dois. E se prepare porque eu não duvido nada que em algum momento meu tio vai chamar você e apresentá-lo. O que bem... Não será necessário -ela riu -Vocês já se conhecem muito bem. -eu segurava meu rosto com as mãos.

-Não, isso é um pesadelo. Eu aposto que ainda estou dormindo na minha cama, enquanto você e Jasper enlouquecem.

-Quem dera, querida. Até depois. -ela beijou minha testa e saiu rebolando como se eu não estivesse prestes a morrer.

Era o fim do mundo. Eu estava ferrada, muito ferrada. Nem sequer sentia mais dor nas pernas, já que só conseguia sentir o desespero. Maldita noite. Maldita bebida.

Edward. Esse era seu nome. O cara que ontem me fez sentir coisas incríveis (agora eu me lembrava), era o mesmo cara que logo estaria me jogando aos leões. Deus, tenha pena de mim.

**N/A: OOOOOOI genteee. Cá estava eu sem nada pra fazer, porém sem poder escrever um novo capítulo pras outras fics, resolvi começar essa, no começo seria uma One-Shot mas a coisa foi fluindo e haverão mais capítulos, porém não acho que me estenderei muito. Espero que gostem e acreditem, essa é a pontinha do iceberg do desespero da nossa Bella. Pra ver o próximo capítulo, vamos chegar a 5 reviews ok? Beijos, até mais. **

**MARIAH**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Tentação Sobre Pernas**

**N/A: OI gente, queria logo agradecer pelo carinho, pelas reviews, foi realmente inesperado que vocÊs gostassem tanto da minha loucura ae kkkk então cá estamos com o cap 2. Se você gosta de fanfics Bella e Edward, leia também a minha "In Chains", super legal lá. LEIAM MEU RECADO 2. Aproveitem o capítulo. P.s: Pollianna Salvatore Cullen a resposta que vc pediu vai estar lá embaixo ;)**

Eu ainda estava tentando respirar. Alice tinha me deixado sozinha em sua sala e eu ainda não conseguia sequer me mexer. Eu havia dado uns amassos com o meu futuro chefe. Isso faz sentido? Que droga. Mas a culpa é dele, um empresário rico não deveria estar numa boate badalada e sim com sua esposa e filhos numa casa bonita e confortável... Pera. Será que ele é casado? OH DEUS. Eu quero morrer. E se a esposa dele vier atrás de mim? O que eu vou dizer? Que eu estava bêbada e inconsciente? Isso não ajudava muito. Que tipo de ser humano sou eu? Eu devia ser colocada numa fogueira. Agora que eu pensei em esposa e filhos... Será que nós havíamos apenas dado uns amassos? Porque eu me lembro ligeiramente de estar num carro com ele... DROGA. Eu havia transado com meu chefe, é isso? É ISSO VIDA CRUEL? Tudo bem, Edward é um pedaço de mau caminho e a culpa é dele, mas que tipo de pessoa sou eu? Bem, se eu tivesse feito algo mais eu lembraria não é? Não. Eu nem me lembrava do nome dele cinco minutos atrás. Bom, eu preciso voltar pra minha sala, me sentar e recapitular a noite toda, enquanto trabalho, é claro. Mas como eu ia voltar pra sala com Edward e Carlisle na sala em frente? Bom, eu poderia ir pedindo a Deus que os dois estivessem ocupados demais conversando com Alice para me ver.

Eu reuni toda minha coragem e saí da sala, andando de cabeça baixa e cobrindo meu rosto o máximo possível com o cabelo. Ou seja, eu parecia uma maluca andando no corredor. Eu deveria estar na metade do caminho quando um corpo forte e masculino esbarrou em mim, me segurando pelos ombros. POR FAVOR, NÃO SEJA EDWARD. Os anjos cantaram Aleluia quando eu levantei os olhos e encontrei Jacob, meu irmão mais novo de criação. Jacob era filho do melhor amigo do meu pai, e quando o acidente aconteceu, ele virou meu irmão de criação e agora, era Office boy da Editora Cullen.

-Ei, Bells.

-Ei. –eu olhei de canto de olho para a sala, odiando meu irmão por estar me segurando ali. –Vamos pra minha sala, certo? –eu sussurrei e ele assentiu, parecendo confuso. Jake fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto eu sentava aliviada na minha cadeira.

-Agora pode soltar.

-Eu estou ferrada Jake, como eu nunca estive em toda minha vida.

-Alice te levou pra outra balada? –ele gargalhou, mas parou quando viu que eu estava séria. –Certo, faça o relatório do desastre.

-Foi tudo uma porcaria. Mas o ápice da noite foi eu ter... _me enroscado_ com um cara que eu nem conhecia. Ele me mandou uma mensagem super meiga hoje. E eu? Nem lembrava o nome dele.

-Bella, você dormiu com um estranho?

-Eu nem sei se chegamos a isso, eu estava bêbada, e você sabe como eu fico quando bebo.

-Eu sei. Mas o que você respondeu pro cara?

-Você viu Carlisle?

-Você ficou com ele na festa? –Jake quase gritou enquanto eu bati no meu rosto com as mãos, xingando meu irmão por ele falar tão alto.

-Fala baixo. Não, eu não fiquei com ele. Fiquei com o Junior ali.

-Edward? O filho dele? –Jake me olhava desesperado tentando não rir enquanto eu assentia. Então, explodiu em gargalhada e eu vi pelo vidro, Edward olhar para a minha sala, enquanto Alice e Carlisle conversavam. Em desespero, me abaixei o mais rápido que pude, mas eu sabia que ele tinha visto.

Jacob desgraçado.

-Filho da mãe, fala baixa. Ele me viu. Que droga!

-Enfim, o que você vai fazer? Sabe a política que Carlisle tem sobre não envolvimento de funcionários, pior ainda se for da família, Bellla.

-Eu trabalho aqui a mais tempo que você, sei disso.

-Não parece.

-Eu não sabia ok? Não deu tempo pesquisar a árvore genealógica dele!

-certo. Fala com ele e explica que você não pode se envolver porque perderá seu emprego. Ponto final.

-você tem razão. É isso que farei.

-Muito bem, essa é a minha irmã. Agora preciso ir. –e simplesmente saiu rindo da minha sala.

É, esse era o plano. Eu iria andar até o Sr. Tentação e falar pra ele que eu não podia ter nada com ele e que eu agradeceria muito se ele esquecesse a noite passada. É isso mesmo. Vamos lá, ou eu não me chamo Isabella Swan. Eu olhei cuidadosamente para a sala e vi que os três estavam rindo, e por Deus, Edward era o cara mais perfeito que havia pisado nessa terra, bem, ele era filho de Carlisle e Esme, perfeição não é de se estranhar. Eu daria tudo pra sentir de novo aqueles braços me segurando, aquela boca na minha... CERTO. Eu preciso parar ou vou acabar tendo que mudar de nome. Seu cabelo era de um castanho lindo e tão macio que quando ele ria, algumas mechas pulavam graciosamente, eu faria tudo pra segurar aqueles fios entre os meus dedos. Bom, eu estava quase babando quando acordei do transe. Eu descobri que não interessava se eu não me lembrava de ontem a noite, eu queria Edward Cullen, e queria muito. Vida tirana. Justo o que eu nunca poderia ter: o cara rico, perfeito e inatingível. De repente, Carlisle saiu da sua sala, deixando seu filho e a minha melhor amiga sozinhos. É claro que Alice não perdeu a chance e me olhou de lá, tentando não morrer de rir. Fada irritante. Ela ia se ver comigo quando chegássemos em casa. Edward não olhava pra ela, graças à Deus, ele estava focado em algo em seus mãos.

Meu celular tocou e eu descobri o que uma mensagem dele.

_Hey, pode me ligar quando não estiver ocupada? Sei que estou sendo pegajoso, mas sinto sua falta, sinto falta da sua boca, de tudo em você. _

_E.C._

Se existirem vidas passadas, eu fui alguém muito ruim, essa é a única explicação plausível. Eu já estava pirando então vinha o cara e me enlouquecia. Por favor, eu devo ter sido algum tipo de psicopata. Edward era o pegajoso mais incrível e sexy do universo, eu tinha que admitir. Reuni minha cara-de-pau e digitei uma resposta.

_Desculpa, estou um pouco ocupada demais hoje. Mas vou te ligar assim que puder, e não, vc não está sendo pegajoso. Precisamos conversar. _

_Bella._

Eu sou ou não a maior cara-de-pau do universo? Podem me xingar.

Eu queria entrar naquela sala e beijá-lo, meu corpo inteiro estava queimando. Que tipo de sentimento era esse? Dez minutos atrás eu nem me lembrava dele. De repente, o telefone tocou, era Carlisle, eu sabia que naquele momento, eu morreria.

-Bella, pode vir a minha sala, por favor?

-Claro, . –eu engoli seco. Era agora ou nunca. De preferência nunca mas o destino estava me forçando. Ou eu podia me jogar da janela. Eram apenas 15 andares. Bobagem.

Eu me levantei e fiz o caminho em que pensei ser o mais desesperador da minha vida. Meus pés não doíam mais, e eu sabia que mais tarde teria uma longa dor de cabeça por causa do estresse. Edward estava de costas para mim, falando com Alice, que não parava de sorrir.

-Ah, aqui está ela. A nossa garota prodígio. –corei e me encolhi enquanto Edward se virava e me encontrava. Seus olhos pareceram chocados, mas não demorou muito eles se tornaram escuros e maliciosos. Ele sorriu torto e eu achei que fosse desmaiar. –Isabella Swan, meu filho mais novo, Edward Cullen. –ele segurou minha mão e a beijou, sem desviar os olhos de mim nenhum segundo. Filho da mãe. Idiota. Deus grego. Alice, obviamente mal podia se aguentar em pé. –Espero que vocês se deem bem, porque vão precisar trabalhar juntos a maior parte do tempo, principalmente quando eu deixar a empresa de vez.

-Ah tio, tenho certeza que eles se darão muito bem. –fuzilei Alice. –Bella é um amor e eu acredito muito no potencial dos dois juntos. Será explosivo. –le continuava sorrindo pra mim, me tirando do sério. Seus olhos verdes me analisavam, me pediam, me exigiam, me queriam, e como eu o queria!

-Concordo com Alice, pai, posso sentir que eu e Isabella nos daremos muitíssimo bem.

-Maravilha. Agora, podemos ir almoçar. Isabella, você gostaria de ir conosco?

-Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, tenho que trabalhar em algumas coisas ainda e combinei de almoçar com Jacob. –meu chefe assentiu e Alice pareceu revoltada, porém Edward continuava sorrindo, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e eu sabia que ele estava imaginando milhares de coisas impuras.

Consegui fugir do almoço. Consegui fugir de Edward pelo resto do dia. Entrando e saindo em salas, fugindo como uma presa foge de um leão (o leão mais sexy, sedutor e perigoso da face da Terra). Podem me imaginar correndo feito uma maluca pelos corredores? Eu sei. Eu havia decidido falar com ele. Porém, era desesperador, eu ficava perto dele e sentia que morreria se não o tomasse para os meus lábios. Era ridículo, eu mal o conhecia, não me lembrava nada sobre ele, e como podia o desejar tanto? Seu corpo emanava um calor diferente, algo que me envolvia e me seduzia, eis o motivo de eu sair correndo e me escondendo em outras salas. No fim do dia, eu estava exausta, e saí da empresa depois de Edward e o pai terem partido. Obrigada, Deus. Enfim, voltei tranquilamente ao apartamento e Alice me esperava no sofá, já morrendo de rir assim que eu entrei.

-Você tinha que ver a sua cara.

-Eu não duvido que foi você quem mandou me chamar.

-Não, isso foi o meu tio mesmo. Mas sabe, Bells, acho que ele gosta mesmo de você.

-Nem vem. –eu dizia enquanto saía do meu banho.

-É sério, ele me disse quando estávamos sozinhos que havia uma garota que estava enlouquecendo ele e que havia conhecido na boate. E disse isso enquanto te mandava uma mensagem!

-Alice. Entende: ele é meu chefe! O pai dele mandaria cortar a minha cabeça.

-Vocês podem dar uns amassos escondido. –ela gargalou jogada na minha cama.

-Para. O que tem pra jantar?

-Nada. Você pdoia ir comprar algo né? Comida chinesa?

-Tá. –eu não gostava da ideia de sair por aí a noite sozinha, mas eu fui, claro, antes sair sozinha que morrer de fome.

Desci até o estacionamento do prédio e foi quando percebi que não estava sozinha. Podia ouvir o barulho dos passos não muito longe, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver. Meu corpo congelou, mas eu sabia que podia ser qualquer um. As chaves bagunçaram na minha mão e caíram no chão. Quando eu estava abrindo a porta, eu vi os olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo refletidos pelo vidro do carro, eu me virei, ficando entre Edward e meu carro.

-Você não pode continuar fugindo de mim, Bella. –seus olhos estavam escuros, cheios de desejo e calor, e antes que eu pudesse falar, ele me beijou. O beijo mais ardente e desesperado da minha vida e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era puxar seus cabelos, o aproximando mais ainda de mim.

Edward Cullen estava me beijando e tocando todo meu corpo de uma vez só. Era a minha perdição. O que eu ia fazer mesmo? Eu não lembro. Alice... Ela tinha me pedido algo...

Dane-se, ele está me beijando e eu não quero parar nunca.

**N/A: Eitaa hein kkkk Tomara que tenham gostado, babys, 12 reviews pra vir o cap 3, hein? Beijos, tomara que estejam gostando...**

**Poli: como vc pediu, vim te responder – fiquei muito feliz que está gostando e sim, eles vão viver de pegas mas fugindo de vez em quando kkkkk enfim, vai ser beeeem desesperador, tenho planos malvados. Beijos. **

**Beijos, gente, até mais.**

**Mariah.**

Pollianna Salvatore Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 – Tentação Sobre Pernas**

**N/A: Oi povo, eis o terceiro capítulo hahaha, agora começa o negócio de verdade KKKK Ed tentação. LEIAM MEU RECADO NO FINAL**

Bom, ele continuava me beijando, e eu sentia que estava morrendo sem ar, e mesmo assim, onde estava a vontade de parar? Edward prensava seu corpo no meu, me prendendo entre ele e o meu carro. Eu ainda não sei o que ia fazer antes de ser abordada, tudo que sei é que essa boca está devorando a minha e por favor, que o ar não falte. Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura por baixo da minha camiseta e eu sabia que a minha pele mais branca do que o comum, estaria marcada com os dedos dele, ótimo, algo pra me lembrar desse beijo depois que eu tivesse forças para abandoná-lo. Minhas mãos ainda estavam nos ombros dele, segurando forte sua camisa, implorando que ele chegasse mais perto, mesmo que fosse impossível. Nossos lábios se afastaram, Edward sorriu enquanto beijava me beijava castamente repetidas vezes, seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus e finalmente eu pude pensar, afastei seu corpo um pouco do meu e me desviei do seu olhar.

-Edward... Não faça isso comigo.

-O que? –ele sorriu torto e se aproximou, beijando meu rosto.

-Edward, por favor, preste atenção. –suas mãos saíram de minha cintura e eu suspirei, agradecendo por isso, afinal, seu toque tornava tudo mais difícil. –Nós não podemos continuar com isso. Não podemos ter nada. Seu pai proíbe totalmente relacionamentos entre funcionários.

-Em breve eu serei o presidente e as coisas mudarão um pouco. –ele tentou se aproximar de novo, mas eu o parei.

-Não. Não pode ser assim, Edward, não é apenas porque você é filho do meu chefe, aliás, isso já é motivo suficiente mas também é porque eu não me orgulho daquela noite. Não me orgulho de ter saído por aí, ficando bêbada e... ficado com um cara que eu nunca havia visto na vida. –Edward se endireitou, me olhando firme.

-Mas Bella, eu não quis apenas uma noite com você, eu não me aproveitei porque você estava bêbada, eu... –parei Edward com um beijo casto, seus olhos me suplicaram, pedindo que eu não parasse com o "nós" que começava a existir.

-Sinto muito, Edward, acho que nós dois não é pra acontecer, do contrário, não haveria tantos obstáculos. Até amanhã, Sr. Cullen. –enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e o olhei, tentando pedir sem palavras que ele fosse embora, já estava difícil demais pra mim não pular em seu colo e beijar cada parte da sua pele.

Edward sorriu, passou a mão pelos cabelos, então se aproximou e me beijou mais uma vez, me deu um olhar malicioso que deixava claro que ele não iria parar de me atormentar. Cruzei os braços e ele saiu andando, como se estivesse tudo bem. Não, não estava tudo bem. Eu poderia esmurrá-lo e depois beijá-lo até me cansar.

Voltei para o apartamento, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Alice estava na cozinha, então eu me joguei no sofá.

-Bells, cadê a comida? –ela me olhava exasperada.

-Ah, droga. Esqueci. Desculpa, Alice, podemos apenas fazer algo pra comer?

-Tudo bem, mas o que você estava fazendo? –ela voltou para a cozinha e eu fiquei de joelhos no sofá, tentando colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo.

-Alice, Edward apareceu aqui. Não sei como ele sabe onde eu moro mas...

-Bem, eu sei. Ele é meu primo, Bella, sabe que moramos juntas, deve ter perguntado ao meu tio, isso é óbvio.

-Verdade. Enfim... Ele apareceu e me agarrou, simplesmente me beijou... –Alice correu de volta para o sofá e pulou, de frente para mim, como se fosse uma criança maluca e ansiosa.

-Então...

-Eu o afastei, é claro. Alice, eu e ele não podemos ficar juntos, você ainda nãoa aceitou isso?

-Ah não Bella!Amiga, eu nunca senti uma coisa assim, eu sei que vocês tem que ficar juntos. É como se eu pudesse ver vocês dois se casando ao por do sol, você com um vestido sereia, enfim, posso ver os cinco filhos correndo por aí...

-Cinco? Alice, eu sou uma mulher, não um coelho. –gargalhamos juntas. –Eu bem que queria, e como queria, aquele beijo, aquele sorriso, ele inteiro, queria tudo Pra mim, mas não posso, Alice, e você vai me ajudar a me manter longe dele.

-Não, Bells, por favor, não...

-Não quero saber, vai me ajudar sim. –Alice fez cara de ódio pra mim e bufou.

-Vou ligar pro Jasper, ele sim me ama e não me manda fazer coisas ruins. –eu gargalhei e ela saiu, revoltada.

A sensação dos lábios dele nos meus ainda me contagiava e eu precisei tomar um banho gelado, pensar naquelas coisas ia me enlouquecer em breve. Alice saiu com Jasper ao cinema, me deixando em pior situação, sozinha, sem ninguém para me distrair de pensamentos hediondos e sexuais. Eu estava deitada no sofá mexendo nos canais da TV quando meu celular anunciou uma mensagem. Como se já não bastasse Edward me enlouquecendo, a mensagem era de ninguém mais que James, meu ex namorado. O mundo está me odiando hoje.

_Ei, Bells. Preciso falar com você. Pode me ligar quando não estiver ocupada? Beijos, James. _

Ah, claro, eu vou te ligar. NUNCA. Morra esperando. Eu podia ter respondido isso, porém, eu era boazinha demais. Ignorei a mensagem, peguei um texto e fui para o computador trabalhar. Já passava da meia-noite a nada de Alice voltar, bom, percebi que ela dormiria na casa do Jasper, então desliguei o computador e fui para meu quarto. Naquela noite, foi complicado dormir, minha pele ainda queimava apenas de lembrar o toque de Edward, das suas mãos desesperadas por explorar cada parte do meu corpo. De repente, eu estava sonhando. Não me achem maluca ou pervertida demais.

No sonho, eu estava na empresa, apesar de que tudo estava escuro e eu tinha certeza que passava da hora de fechar. A Bella irreal era mais sexy do que eu, até seu andar era mais sedutor, andei até o escritório de Carlisle, onde Edward estava sentado na cadeira de presidente. Ele não olhava para mim, então eu entrei na sala que tinha uma luz fraca, ele levantou a cabeça devagar e seu olhar devorou todo meu corpo.

-Sr. Presidente, acho que está na hora de ir embora.

-Bem, podemos ficar mais um pouquinho, temos assuntos pendentes. –ele afastou sua cadeira da mesa e eu caminhei até lá, sentando-me na mesa de madeira imponente. Cruzei as pernas, deixando-as muito próximas de Edward, que continuava relaxado em sua cadeira.

-Pendentes? Bem, acho que podemos resolver isso. –Edward colocou as mãos nas minhas pernas, acariciando-as e depois subindo para meu quadril, puxando minha blusa para fora da saia, o suficiente para permitir que suas mãos desabotoassem os botões.

Edward descruzou minhas pernas e posicionou entre elas, então levantou e enlaçou minha cintura, me beijando os lábios e com a mão livre segurou forte meu cabelo. Gemi quando ele passou dos meus lábios para minha orelha e pescoço e em resposta, ele beliscou minha pele do quadril. Seus lábios tocaram o meu colo, próximo dos seios, e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.

-Não é justo, você ainda está totalmente vestido. –ele sorriu e não ligou, passando suas mãos para meus seios, apertando-os. Arfei. Ele me levaria a loucura.

Empurrei Edward de volta na cadeira e me sentei em seu colo, de frente para ele, sentindo seu corpo reagir ao meu ataque. Fui direto ao pescoço, mordiscando e beijando selvagem e delicadamente ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos alcançaram minha saia, levantando-a um pouco, me deixando mais confortável. Olhei em seus olhos para depois sentir suas mãos tirarem meu sutiã e seus beijos chegarem diretamente aos meus seios. Arqueei as costas, me aproximando mais ainda dele, me oferecendo por inteira.

-Preciso de você agora. –gemi e ele sorriu, me afastando um pouco para tirar o cinto.

Foi nesse exato momento que eu acordei. Suada, exausta, ofegante e completamente frenética. Meu corpo inteiro havia reagido ao sonho e eu quase podia sentir ainda os beijos de Edward por todo meu corpo. Balancei a cabeça e descobri que já era de manhã, então segui para minha rotina comum.

Encontrei Alice na empresa e é óbvio que lhe lancei o meu sorriso mais malicioso, e ela corou, sorridente, obviamente depois de uma noite emocionante. Estava tomando um cafezinho com a minha amiga antes de o expediente começar quando Pai-e-filho-Senhores-Perfeição entraram na pequena cantina. Esme era de fato uma mulher muito sortuda, mas eu... bem... eu era muito mais, apenas por ter tido aquele sonho. Ver Edward já me causou sensações desconcertantes e ele sorriu para mim descaradamente, ignorando o que aconteceu ontem ao me abordar no estacionamento.

-Bom dia meninas.

-Bom dia tio. –eu apenas sorri e assenti, incapaz de falar com Edward me secando daquela forma.

-Isabela, você poderia mostrar a Edward o resto da empresa? Não tive tempo e tenho absoluta certeza de que você fará isso com maestria.

NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Eu preciso ficar longe de Edward e não tê-lo me seguindo por cada parte do prédio. Droga. Mil vezes. Eu me odeio. Ele parecia triunfante, adorando o fato de ter que ficar comigo boa parte do dia.

Filho da mãe. Idiota. Perverso. Convencido. Arrogante.

Lindo. Incrível. Sexy. Perfeito.

-Alice você pode vir também? –eu pedi inocentemente, querendo que Alice e o primo desfrutassem mais da companhia um do outro. Meiga demais, eu sei. Carlisle sorria, obviamente não vendo nenhum problema.

-Na verdade, amiga, eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas, responder uns e-mails acumulados. Divirta-se com Ed. – E simplesmente saiu da sala rebolando. COMO ASSIM? Alice, eu vou matar você. Você devia ter dito que sim, nós combinamos. Ah, você vai ver.

-Bom, divirtam-se.

-Obrigado pai. –e então eu estava sozinha. Com Edward. Isso só pode ser piada.

-Pare. Se você pensa que vai me atormentar o dia todo, está muito enganado. Veremos o prédio como dois adultos e...

-Mas eu não disse nada, Bella, eu a deixarei em paz, como pediu.

-É _Isabella_ pra você. –ele levantou as mãos em defesa.

Então, eu coloquei minha máscara de poderosa e saí da cantina rebolando. Sim, eu sabia andar rebolando. E sim, eu sabia jogar o joguinho de Edward, se ele dizia que ia me deixar em paz, vamos acreditar, mas assim que ele vacilar, eu também mostrarei minhas garras. Nossa, que selvagem. Pensar em selvagem me fez imaginar Edward vestido de homem da selva e eu fantasiada de leoa. Seria beeeeem divertido. Quase tropecei enquanto tinha meus pensamentos pervertidos e teria caído se o Sr. Homem da Selva não tivesse me segurando pela cintura.

Bom, vamos lá Eddie, veremos como a nossa aventura na selva vai prosseguir. Entramos no elevador e por sorte, havia mais gente, porém, mesmo assim eu senti a mão de Edward se esgueirando para me segurar pela cintura. Idiota.

**N/A: Booom, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem a demora, tava ocupadíssima. Pro próximo capítulo, vamos atingir 20 reviews? Beijos, amo vocês. **

**Mariah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**_** CARACA, Não me matem. Eu sei, demorei séculos pra postar, mas eu não ia mais escrever :'( mas resolvi voltar lol Então, leiam com carinho, porque foi assim que eu escrevi, com muito amor por vocês haha. Comentem.**_

Capítulo 4 – Tentação sobre pernas

Edward me seguira atencioso a tarde toda, pelo jeito, ele realmente queria entender como a editora funcionava e isso me deixava feliz, nenhum tentativa, nenhuma piada maliciosa, nada de mãos bobas... Quer dizer, eu não estava 100% feliz. Porém, eu deveria estar. O problema é que Edward possuía uma capacidade de despertar em mim, o que ninguém nunca havia feito, o meu lado cheio de desejo e sem nenhum senso do perigo.

Porém, enquanto eu o observava ali, completamente lindo, concentrado e pensativo, eu tomei a decisão de que talvez, Edward e eu poderíamos ter alguma coisa. E por alguma coisa eu queria dizer...er...algo além de noites de luxúria como as do meu sonho. _Ah... o sonho... Foco, Isabella._

Na noite anterior, ele havia dito que não me queria apenas por uma noite, não é mesmo?

Veremos.

Eu provavelmente o estava olhando com uma expressão psicótica, porque quando sua conversa com James, o braço direito de Carlisle na empresa, acabou, ele me olhou e pareceu surpreso. Me ajeitei, eu precisava urgentemente criar um pouco de juízo, mas me entendam, era impossível não olhá-lo e lembrar do meu sonho. E da possível continuação que ele teria. Bom, pensar nisso me fez perder totalmente minha linha de pensamento e Edward, ao perceber isso, riu baixinho, me fazendo olhá-lo. Como ele pode ser tão perfeito?

-Você está bem?

-Óbvio que sim.

-Bom, você parecia um pouco perdida e confusa.

-Impressão sua.

-Você está com um humor terrível hoje. Se não houvesse me expulsado da sua casa ontem, tenho certeza que agora estaria de melhor humor agora. – e então aquele sorriso idiota e arrogante apareceu no seu rosto. Seguido pela vontade de agredi-lo. E ao mesmo tempo, aquele desejo maluco de agarrá-lo e... Deixa essa história pra depois.

-Pensei que tinha dito que me deixaria em paz. –Mentalmente, eu estava implorando para que ele desistisse disso.

-Ah, é verdade. Perdão. Mas a culpa é toda sua que fica desfilando com tudo isso por aí. –seus olhos passaram por todo meu corpo, me fazendo encolher. Como alguém podia me afetar assim? Rolei os olhos quando na verdade, queria agarrá-lo. Mas não era o lugar certo, não ali onde várias pessoas andavam entre nós. –Não acredita em mim? Bella, quer dizer, _Isabella, _é complicado não perder a cabeça perto de você.

-Edward, por favor... Sem mentiras por hoje. –dei a ele meu melhor sorriso, quando internamente eu estava desesperada pra que ele dissesse que eu exercia sobre ele o mesmo efeito que ele sobre mim.

-Eu não menti sobre aquela noite, Isabella. – engasguei um pouco, incrédula de que eu estava ouvindo mesmo aquilo. -Eu realmente não quero você por uma noite apenas. –Olhei em volta, ele era maluco, só podia ser, várias pessoas podiam nos ouvir.

-Fale baixo.

-Sinceramente? –ele se aproximou, ficando perto demais, duas mulheres que eu não lembrava o nome já estavam nos olhando. –Eu não ligo. Poderia dizer aqui mesmo, no meio de todas essas pessoas que eu quero você, Isabella, eu te quero e vou até o fim para conseguir te fazer entender isso. Se você quiser , eu falo com meu pai, mas não me peça pra que eu fique longe, eu não consigo mais. –seus olhos focaram nos meus lábios e eu estava em pânico, provavelmente muita gente já havia notado o clima.

-Edward... –então eu reuni minhas forças e saí andando até o elevador, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos enquanto a porta se fechava, implorando mentalmente que ele entendesse que devia me seguir.

O elevador me levou ao almoxarifado, e eu caminhei devagar até a sala reservada ao uso exclusivo do último andar. As minhas mãos tremiam apesar de eu saber que as câmeras do almoxarifado não eram ligadas enquanto a editora estava aberta, já que apenas funcionários tinham as chaves. Encostei-me a parede e esperei dois minutos contados no meu relógio quando eu ouvi a porta se abrir e ele estava lá. Ele havia sido esperto o suficiente pra entender.

-Eu... Tive que perguntar pra algumas pessoas pra onde você tinha ido... Ainda não tenho uma bola de cristal. –então ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou no meio da sala. –Você quer me dizer alguma coisa? –eu assenti ainda sem conseguir respirar direito, sufocada por todas as sensações que me atingiam. Desejo, medo, ansiedade...

-Edward... Aquela noite foi um erro e tanto e eu me arrependo desesperadamente de ter deixado Alice me arrastar até aquele lugar. Mas eu percebi que não me arrependo de você, talvez odeie a forma como isso aconteceu, porém, esse desejo irrefreável que eu sinto por você me causa apenas medo, porque você sabe, as consequências podem ser gigantes. –ele andava em minha direção enquanto eu falava, um sorriso se formando por causa das palavras que eu estava dizendo.

Eu o queria. Desesperadamente e isso era totalmente inexplicável.

-Então, se você quiser podemos recomeçar. –eu sorri quando suas mãos envolveram minha cintura e ele beijou minha testa. –Longe daqui, podemos nos ver fora da editora, como você quiser.

-Acho que isso seria muito bom. –seus lábios tocaram meu queixo e bom... eu já estava delirando.

Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço e ele mordeu minha orelha, me lembrando automaticamente do meu sonho. Se eu possuía ainda algum autocontrole, eu o perdi totalmente quando Edward me impulsionou para cima e segurou minhas pernas firmemente em volta de sua cintura. Nunca pensei que fosse odiar tanto estar de calça em um dia de trabalho. Não me ache totalmente maluca ou pervertida, tente entender, Edward é... a própria tentação sobre pernas. Seus lábios me tomavam de uma forma tão ávida que eu mal podia raciocinar. O modo como Edward me tocava, como seus lábios pareciam ser perfeitos para os meus, como seu corpo encaixava perfeitamente no meu, como eu não precisava me esforçar nem um pouco para sentir algo por ele,como ele era tão diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já houvesse conhecido, tudo nele me deixava assim, irracional, eu apenas conseguia responder aos seus ávidos beijos.

Eu já estava perdendo o ar quando ele me permitiu respirar, meus dedos seguravam firme seu cabelo e eu não fazia ideia de onde meus sapatos estavam. Não demorou muito e sua boca avançou para meu pescoço, me fazendo engolir em seco de tão necessitada que eu estava. Eu simplesmente estava sedenta por ele.

-Acho que seria melhor voltar ao tour. –eu disse enquanto Edward respirava perto demais da minha pele, me arrepiando por inteira.

-Não sei como vou poder prestar atenção.

-Você consegue. A qualquer momento alguém pode aparecer aqui. –ele pareceu recobrar a sanidade e me soltou devagar.

Imediatamente eu senti um vazio irritante. Uma sensação de que eu precisava estar nos braços dele. Edward apanhou meus sapatos e me ajudou a manter o equilíbrio.

Eu não sei como conseguimos, porém, continuamos o tour pela empresa após uma pausa para o almoço e tive que suportar os olhares de Edward sem puder tocá-lo.

Imaginem como isso foi doloroso.

Mas o pior estava por vir, Alice, Carlisle ou qualquer outra pessoa não podia perceber nada. Então, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, enquanto voltávamos ao último andar, vesti minha melhor máscara e andei com Edward ao encontro do seu pai.

-Ora ora, finalmente voltaram! Obrigado por ter feito isso, Isabella.

-Por nada, Sr. Cullen.

-Tio, eu já estou indo embora. –Alice apareceu do nada com a expressão mais santa do universo. Cupido irritante. –Você vem, Bellinha?

-Na verdade, Alice, Isabella ainda precisa me mostrar algumas coisas que ela prometeu. –o sensor para mentiras da minha melhor amiga certamente apitou, porque depois de ouvir Edward, ela me deu seu sorriso malvado e malicioso.

-Então tudo bem. –e ela se foi.

-Já está na minha hora também. Não fiquem trabalhando até tarde, crianças.

-Será rápido, pai, prometo. Estarei em casa em 30 minutos.

Eu estava sozinha com ele, mais uma vez. Então, andei calmamente até a minha sala, querendo saber o que ele queria falar comigo. Edward me seguiu, fechando a porta e certificando-se de que ninguém além de nos estava no andar.

-Então, você quer sair comigo hoje?

-Hoje?

-É...

-Hm... Tudo bem. –eu estava louca pra gritar um alto e gigantesco "SIM" e então dançar pela sala como uma maluca.

-Te pego às 20:30. – assenti querendo parecer indiferente.

Edward sorriu para mim daquele jeito que matava qualquer mulher e saiu. Ótimo, se ele quisesse voltar e me dominar totalmente, tudo bem, eu aceitaria de bom grado. Porque era muito difícil resistir à ele, eu era apenas uma vítima de seus encantos, sou uma pobre inocente. _Realmente, eu sou muito inocente. _Gargalhei mentalmente pensando nisso.

O encontro com o Sr. Tentação prometia e eu estava completamente ansiosa, chegava até a tremer um pouco, me sentia novamente a Bella adolescente e boba. Estava um pouco assustada, com medo de que na editora, eles não conseguissem se controlar e fossem flagrados. Isso seria desastroso. Mas tentei me controlar.

_Acalme-se Isabella, pelo menos por hoje pense apenas em vocês dois. _

E foi isso que eu fiz, por aquela noite, me foquei em Edward e Bella. Sou eu e minha imaginação ou os nossos nomes ficavam lindo juntos?

_Nossa, esse desejo todo está me enlouquecendo. _

_**N/A: **__**OI OI OI galera. Comentários me fazem feliz okay? Bom, tomara que tenham gostado e me perdoado. Amo vocês. Prometo que agora, n demorará mais tanto tempo pra cap novo vir, 26 reviews e estamos aqui :)**__**  
**__**M.**_


End file.
